Strange allies in Extreme  circumstances
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: During Hat Trick. David finds out of Mary Margaret's sudden escape and he has to find her before Regina does meanwhile August is looking for Emma's help . An alliance is formed from the most unlikely places.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange allies in strange circumstances **

**During Hat Trick. David finds out of Mary Margaret's sudden escape and he has to find her before Regina does meanwhile August is looking for Emma's help An alliance is formed from the most unlikely places. **

**I don't own Once or ever will, I just love playing writer… Wish I was August W. Booth. Oh, yes I DO! IN GIRL OF COURSE HAHAH :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter one: **

It was enough of being a jerk. He didn't deserve her. He'd be lucky if she ever spoke a word to him again.

"Emma?" David entered the station. He was ready to admit he had made a mistake. Even if both Emma and Mary hated him now, he knew he just couldn't leave it like that. That hadn't been Mary he had seen… yet he didn't know who it was. "Emma?" He glanced at the window and noticed the bug was gone. He also noticed a clear absence. Mary Margaret was gone.

"Oh, sorry" A voice said as David turned around to leave. The Strange man that had arrived town only a few weeks ago gave him a smile "I was actually looking for Emma"

"You and me both" David said sadly "Clearly she isn't here"

"Nope. She is not" August said shrugging "Any idea where she could be?"

"Looking" David mumbled worriedly. August lowered his face "She is looking for her"

"Who?" the stranger asked "Her friend? The one convicted of murder?"

"She didn't do anything!" David snapped at him "It's my fault she's in here"

"Okay, fine, I believe you man" August said comfortingly "That woman couldn't hurt a fly"

"I need to find her" David said determined "I need to make things right"

"You hurt her pretty bad, am I right?" David looked at him with hatred "Well, she loves you, that's for sure"

"How do you know?" David said bitterly "She did… we were going to be together but then I ruined it all because of a stupid hallucination" He froze thinking he might have shared a bit too much information with that man.

"What hallucination?" August inquired "Did you…"

"What?" David seemed pretty confused "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I know this might sound crazy, but..." August was cut off by David.

"You sound like little Henry" David had been told of Henry's theories more than once by Mary Margaret. How he believed he was Prince Charming. August seemed hurt.

"You should listen to that kid" August said firmly "He's smart. He might be the only one able to help"

"With what?" David said dryly "Do you know he thinks I am a Fairytale character?"

"Really?" August didn't seem too surprised "Who are you supposed to be?"

"A prince" David said "But I am all but that"

"As in Prince Charming?" August smiled as David nodded.

"It's settled then" August said "We need to go find those two before they end up in a mess"

The abruptly change of subject startled David. "We?"

"Yes, you and me" August reaffirmed "Us"

"I don't even know you" David pointed out.

"No need, you need to find Mary, right?" August said crossing his arms across his chest "And I need Emma to help me with something, so…"

"You want me to help you?" David asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, better said we will help each other and it's a win- win game for everybody" August made his way outside "We need to hurry though, I don't think the Mayor will like the fact that both the sheriff and her best friend are missing" He stopped in front of David's truck "You want to drive?" David didn't say anything "Fine by me" Both of them got in. "Any idea where they might be?"

"The woods" David said "I don't know what it is about that place, but it just causes trouble"

"The woods it is" August smiled, David not so much. He still didn't understand what this man wanted with Emma and he didn't like the idea of him knowing too much about what was going on around town, but then again, he wasn't sure of what he'd encounter as they made their way into the woods.

**I was just discussing this with a fellow Oncer the other day, so I just thought of giving it a try… what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange allies in strange circumstances **

**During Hat Trick. David finds out of Mary Margaret's sudden escape and he has to find her before Regina does meanwhile August is looking for Emma's help An alliance is formed from the most unlikely places. **

**I don't own Once or ever will, I just love playing writer… Wish I was August W. Booth. Oh, yes I DO! IN GIRL OF COURSE HAHAH :D**

**ENJOY!**

"So?" August said trying to break the coldness surrounding them as they drove "You really seem to care for them...Emma and Mary Margaret" David nodded not looking up at him "Why do you think that is?"

"Well" David said kicking a rock distracted "Mary and I..." David said "Never mind"

"You love her" August stated "And you feel guilty about not beveling her" David parted his eyes from the road and nodded "As in for Emma?"

"What about her?" David said "She's Mary Margaret's best friend" David sighed "That's all there is, but I just feel, very conected to them both"

"Right, because Henry said you are Prince Charming, and I bet he said Mary was Snow" This new revelation was new to him "You didn't know?"

"No" David said parking the car "I only knew what Henry told me, he told me I was Prince Charming" August looked down asif he was ashamed of something "He did tell me it was because of Mary that I had woken up"

"There you have it then" August smiled "You have a connection, one that must not be lost" David smiled at him for the fist time "A connection you can't really explan, correct?"

"Yes" David said "And I feel so helpless now that I know she can't even look me in the eye"

"You can work things out" August said encouragingly "You must trust your love"

"You seem to have a lot of confidence" David told him "You don't even know me"

"That you are right" August said "The one thing I know is that you care for them and you would do all to protect them, otherwise, why would you be looking for Emma?"

"I feel very protective of her" David admitted. August swore he saw a flash of light in his eyes "Almost like..."

"A father?" And with that word a million images flashed in front of David. He was agaisnt the wheel as August placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey..."

* * *

><p>James looked around to see the man next to him. He seemed so familiar yet strange "What...?"<p>

"Are you okay?" August said "David?"

"Da..." James blurted. Memories that he had no idea what they meant attacked him again, a mix of his old life and the one he had been living in "My name isn't David" August could feel the power in the prince's voice. He was no longer the pathetic man the curse had meant for him to be.

"Your Majesty" Was all August managed to say. James looked at him confused "I got you back"

"What?" James asked, his head spining "What do you mean you got me back... from where?" August smiled "And who are you?"

"You... you have been in a coma for 28 years sir" August said "Of course that was until Emma came back" At the sound of his daugthers name August saw a glimpse of dispair in his eyes "You have just been recently woken"

"Emma?" James mumbled "She's..." Words were to much "She came back?"

August nodded "Yes, we were actually looking for her and... Snow"

"Wait" James asked perplexed "Snow..."

"Yes, they are misng" August informed him "They know nothing of the curse, they don't..."

"Snow?" James asked "Is she okay?"

"She is" August said "Just not in this precise moment"

"Where is she?" James asked "I need to see her"

"She does not remember who she is" August said calmly "She is living under the name of Mary Margaret Blanchard" James searched in his fake memories. "Abaigail.."

"Kathryn" August said "She is supposedly charged with the murder of your fake wife"

"You know where they are?" James asked in distraught.

"David spoke of the woods, that is a place we were going to look" August smiled "Sir?"

"Yes?" James asked almost without voice

"You asked me who I was..." August semed in pain "I am Pinocchio and I must tell you something"

"How can you be him?" James asked "You were nothing but a small boy and if I hadn't aged..." James looked at him "That means, the curse..."

"It worked" August said "Time has been frozen in town for 28 years" James ceased an eyebrow "I wasn't home when it happened..."

"Then where?" James asked and August gulped before saying.

"I was with Emma"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
